The present invention relates to a treatment and prevention of insect bites and parasitic manifestations that lead animals to rub, scratch, or bite at a body site whereby the result may lead to loss of hair, infection and scarring. It is well established that animals react to insect bites and parasite infections by scratching, biting or rubbing which often causes the animal to lose hair and may also cause serious fungal and bacterial infections. In the Equine and Bovine industry, loss of bodily hair can depreciate the value of the animal when presented to potential buyers. Dogs and cats are constantly plagued with fleas, mites and lice (a condition that causes scratching and biting). Other pets including birds, rodents, and the like either peck or bite themselves in order to get relief from irritations associated with insect bites and other parasites. More particularly, the invention relates to the topical application of stannous fluoride for the treatment of such conditions.
A large number of pharmaceuticals have been developed for administration to animals suffering from pain, itching or inflammation which accompany insect bites and parasitic infections. Antihistamines, analgesics, corticosteroids, DMSO and astringents dressings are typical of such treatments. However, it is often the case that such treatments are either ineffective or marginally effective, have associate undesirable side effects, or are prohibitively expensive, especially when long term administration is required.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a safe and inexpensive treatment and prevention of insect bites, mites, lice and other skin conditions such as ringworm leading to scratching, rubbing, and biting which cause hair loss and epidermal abrasions and infections.